


Welcome to Oxford

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Bit of comedy, F/F, Fox - Freeform, Furry, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Horns, Muscular female, Oral, Passionate Sex, Power Bottom, Role Reversal, Size Difference, Small dom, Stomach Bulging, Vaginal, Year of the Ox, big sub, girldick, not sure what else to tag it with, ox - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: A young farmgirl finally fulfills her dream and makes it into the university of her dream. however, her roommate could be a bit kinder about it.Not much to say about this one, its a combo of Chinese new year and Valentine's day. not my best work but it feels good to get something done and posted. hope you enjoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Welcome to Oxford

The sun rose slowly on the horizon. Fields of wheat, corn, and numerous other crops moved gently in the morning wind. Dew shined off the grass, tiny bugs skittered about below and above ground, waiting for the day to begin. A rooster crowed, breaking the silence, his cry being heard across the entire multi-acre farm, some of the farmhands stirring in response.

The rooster ruffled its feathers, letting out a tiny cough as he clutched at his throat. “You okay there Rueben?” The anthro rooster looked down from his perch to see a horse poking her head out through the skylight.

The rooster smiled as he knelt down, “Yeah, thanks Jen. Throat’s just a little sore from last night.” The horse chuckled, pushing more of her muscular body up through the skylight, setting her arms down on the roof.

“I’d imagine so. You were quite the moaner last night~”

“Oh, you’re one to talk. You were practically screaming my name~” Rueben and Jen shared a moment together, smirking to each other, wondering who would break first.

“Oi! You two done making out up there, or are ya gonna get to work?” They looked out over the side of the roof, seeing a big ox woman standing with a huge barrel over her shoulder. “If’n you wanna not work, I can dock ya pays. How’s that sound?”

“N-no ma’am! We’re just uh…uhm…” Reuben could never respond when he was directly questioned.

“Sorry missus Belle, we’ll come down and get right to work.” Reuben nodded to Jen as the horse pulled back through the skylight, the short rooster on her broad shoulders. The farm quickly became a blur of bodies and sounds as Reuben’s crack of dawn alarm woke everyone. It was quite the sight, Belle farm was, something anyone who came by loved to see.

It was by far one of the most diverse farms in the US, if not the entire world. It was run by the Belle family, a family of Ox that immigrated to the country several generations ago and had done nothing but work hard and take who they could work with them. From roosters and horses, to cows, dogs, cats, even lizards, they simply worked anyone and everyone. And they were family, as they often said.

‘Those folks that think blood makes family are dumb. Family is a bond you can make with anyone.’ That was the Belle motto, a bit wordy at times, but the message is what kept the farm going through thick and thin. The sun began to rise as the hands got to work, two ox brothers, younger members of the Belle family, were pulling a massive cart through the field, while a chameleon girl sat on top of the cart, tossing seed about with her hands and tail.

It was a simple life, an honest life, and everyone loved it for their own reason. Of course, no one shamed someone who wanted to leave the farm and travel a different path of life, though they were always welcomed back with open arms. It was about 10 am, a small truck came trotting down the gravel road, marked with a simple ‘USPS’ on the side, an obvious small-town mailman.

George Belle, the current head of the family, but not the oldest living member, came walking down towards the mailman, wiping his hands of oil, yet a good amount still stuck in his fur. “Morning George!”

George smiled, his greying fur glistening with sweat, “Morning Jim. Whatcha got for us today?” Jim was an older bald eagle, having worked for the mail office since he turned 16, and had been friends with George for even longer.

“Oh, shockingly enough not much. But I got something that might be worth more than gold for you.” Jim pulled out a stack of mail, a couple small boxes but mostly letters, and handed them to George.

“Hah, is that so? Well, to me the most important thing is family so…wait…is this from...” George picked up the top letter of the stack, seeing one of his daughter’s names, and one of the universities she applied for.

“Yep. Just came in this morning. Give her my best and wish her luck.” Jim waved as he turned around and left, George was standing there with the letter in hand, and the rest of the mail completely forgotten.

He ran for the house, doing his best to hold everything in place. “Everyone! Anna’s letter came in!” George shouted so loud that everyone across the multi-acre farm could hear him, dropping everything they were doing and came running towards the house. George nearly took the front door off the hinges as he barreled into the house, his wife standing with a massive smile on her face.

“What does it say!?”

“We’re letting Anna open it. ANNA!” George shouted up the stairs, almost immediately feeling the house start to shake as one of his many daughters came careening down the stairs. Anna was quite the specimen among the family, easily one of the tallest, standing at 6’10, with large, strong muscles, thick caramel fur, and fairly large horns just shy of her shoulders on each side.

She barreled down the stairs, the bangs covering her eyes bouncing up and down, alongside her massive chest. She nearly cracked the wood as she landed on the ground level, panting with a wide grin spread across her lips right below her nose ring. “It came in?”

George held up the letter, his daughter snatching it from him mere moments before the rest of the family came careening into the house. “Okay okay okay okay. Everyone ready?” Anna smiled, pushing her bangs aside, showing off one of her emerald eyes, worry and excitement shining in them. Everyone nodded, crowding around each other, even climbing atop one another, especially the youngest members of the family, eager for the news.

Anna ripped open the top of the letter, pulling out the paper before licking her lips. “Miss Anastasia Belle, it is with great honor that we inform you that your application to our prestigious university has been approved. And we formally welcome you to Oxford University!!!” Anna’s voice was slowly rising by every single word she spoke until she was screaming the last two, and the entire house was filled to overflowing with cheers and screams of joy. Two of her brothers headbutted so hard the cracks of their horns sounded like gunshots, and that was the start of the celebrations that lasted all day. ~~~

“Wow, I’m just…wow!” It had been almost two months since Anna had gotten her acceptance letter to Oxford, and she still couldn’t believe it. She stood outside of the rental truck that her, her parents, and oldest brother rented for this occasion.

“Damn, ain’t nuthin like tha farm. Think ya can handle it sis?” Her brother nudged her playfully, making her chuckle.

“Yeah. I hope I can.” She looked back after hearing her father groan as he got out of the truck, stretching his back.

“Ugh, they don’t make em comfy like back home. Jet lag is hell, but at least my lil’ pumpkin is the first member of the family goin ta college~” Anna chuckled as her father rubbed her head, ruffling her hair. “Why don’t we get you checked in, get that dorm all picked out huh?”

“Well thanks for forgetting me!”

“Sorry ma.” Anna turned to hug her mother who had gotten out of the care shortly after her husband, hugging Anna. “Well, let’s get going then. Junior, mind watching the truck?” She looked to Anna’s brother, who chuckled after rolling his eyes.

“Sure Ma, just lemme know when we gonna move ‘er in m’kay?” He crossed his muscular arms over his chest, leaning on the truck, making the whole thing creak beneath him. The trio left him alone, as they walked through the university grounds towards the main office…and they certainly stood out.

There were barely any large animals at the university, of the few that were there, they obviously came from, well, high society. The Belle’s stood out not only due to them being a bunch of Oxen, but also country folks from America…this would be fun. “Excuse me ma’am, is this where new students check in?” George leaned down to look into a small glass window, an older fox woman typing away at a computer with glasses hanging around her neck.

“Yes, yes, it is. May I ask whom is checking in?” She spoke very coldly, not even looking away from her computer.

“Uhm, Belle. Anastasia Belle.” She stopped typing, looking up from her computer with fairly wide eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Anna stepped forward, placing her acceptance letter in the slot beneath the window. “Anna Belle ma’am.”

The fox took the letter and read it, giving Anna a look that screamed ‘you don’t belong here’ “I see, well Miss Belle, let me get you…taken care of.” The three oxen stood there rather awkwardly as they waited for the fox to take care of them. Fidgeting back and forth slightly, noticing all the looks they got from all those passing by.

“Very well Miss Belle. Here is your room key, your code of conduct for the university, please read it and commit as much to memory as possible.” The fox laid out several booklets, papers, folders, and a room key on top of it all. “I am intrigued to see what you bring to Oxford in the future.”

“Thank ya kindly.” Anna smiled as she took the stack, the fox curtly nodding before sitting back down and returning to her typing. Anna gave an awkward smile before backing away with her parents. “Alright. Got tha map, les’ get moved in.” They returned to Junior, checking the map for where her dorm was, and made their way over.

The greatest perk of being Oxen was they didn’t need to worry about needing help carrying anything. The four of them carried massive boxes of clothes, books, and other necessities up to Anna’s dorm as easily as one would carry a box of feathers. “Wow, this is pretty roomy.” Junior piped up as Anna opened the door to her room, her family eyeing her new dorm, where she would spend her next few years.

“Yeah. You think the bed will be big enough for you darling?” Her mother looked at the bed with an air of worry, given how big Anna was.

“Yeah Ma, I’m sure it’ll be fine. You can just set the boxes over here.” Anna set her stack of boxes down on one of the beds, making it creak from the weight. Her parents and brother set their loads down at the foot of her bed, their hooves clacking gently against the wood. “Alrighty, well, why don’t we get some food. I can come back here and get unpacked. Y'all need to get ready to fly home tonight don’t ya?”

George smiled at his daughter as they walked out of the dorm, the large ox letting out a deep, almost bellowing yawn. “Yeah, I hate bein away from tha farm for so long, wanted to get back before too long.”

“Now, if anything happens with my baby you call me okay?” Anna pushed her bangs aside so she could stare her father down with her emerald eyes.

“Of course, puddin. I’ll make sure no one breaks it. Now come on, lets see if they have good food overseas.” Her mother patted Anna on the back, ushering her along as the four ox trampled down the hallway. ~~

“Ah, that was good." Anna sighed happily as she patted her stomach, her abs pushing out slightly from her stuffed gut. They had found a nice restaurant claiming it was 'more american than you can handle' and frankly it wasn't. "Pop wasn' satisfied, but he never is unless its Ma's cookin." She chuckled as she remembered the face of the waiter as they scarfed down their food, hell even the entire restaurant was at a loss.

"Damn, where's the key...aha!" Anna let out a happy cry as she pulled out her key, buried in one of her pockets in her short-shorts. She unlocked the door to her dorm, and immediately was bombarded with horrible smells and horrible music. "Ugh, I uh...hi!?"

This must have been her roommate, and frankly, Anna was afraid this would happen. The girl was a fox, short, petite, and she seemed like one of those valley girls from back home. She looked up from her mirror, she seemed to have been pampering or grooming herself, and frankly looked annoyed. "Can I help you?"

Her voice was filled with annoyance, and a tone that Anna knew was from someone who always looked down on someone. "Uh, the name's Anna, and uh-"

"If you're here to get rid of that garbage don't bother. Apparently it belongs to my roommate, heavens help my soul." Anna's eyes went wide as the foxgirl motioned to her stuff on the other side of the room. She was honestly thinking all of her stuff was garbage?

"Actually that's mah stuff. I'm ya roommate." Anna wasn't a confrontational person, but right now she was stern, crossing her arms as her massive frame filled the doorway. Yet despite how intimidating Anna was, the fox just shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

"Well my name is Delilah. Be mindful and don’t leave your stuff unmarked at the very least. Honestly, manners must not exist at home for you.” Anna was completely taken aback by Delilah's almost ironic behavior. But as she continued to examine and do herself up in the mirror, it was obvious she was completely unironic in her actions.

"Uh….m-mkay" Anna couldn't respond, she simply walked in and closed the door, heading to her side of the room to start unpacking. It was a lot easier than she was expecting, but much more stressful due to Delilah constant looking over her shoulder and making sounds. As far as Anna could tell, Delilah hated her, for what reason she had no clue, and every little smirk, giggle or scoff made sure she felt that way. Be it directed at her clothes, at her general self, or anything else she had stored away and brought over.

By the end of it though, Anna had her bags and boxes unpacked, her clothes put away, her bed made, and everything ready to go. "Ah'm gonna use tha shower." Anna grabbed a towel from her dresser, tossing it over her shoulder and making for the bathroom past Delilah. The fox was somehow still looking at herself in the mirror, trimming her facial fur now.

"Do as you wish. Just don't clog the drain with your dingy fur." Anna sighed as she closed the door, having to duck down beneath the door frame so she wouldn't ram her head into it. She turned the shower on, quickly stripping her clothes and stepping beneath the shower curtain. Already she was met with a problem...she could only get the water on her chest while standing up...this was going to be fun.

“Fuck. Well, at least I can unwind a little bit~” Anna went down to her knees in the shower, letting the water drip over her and soak into her fur. She reached her hands down between her legs, stroking at her sheath and balls. Besides her massive body, huge rack and marvelous mind, Anna was also blessed with a cock...and what a cock it was.

She bit her lip as she squeezed her swollen orbs with her one big hand, while her other wrapped around her growing shaft. She let out a soft sigh as her cock quickly came to its full size, almost a full week of being neglected made it eager to receive attention. “Needy aintcha?” Anna chuckled as she dedicated both her hands to her cock, shivering from horns to tail with pleasure.

It didn’t take her long to hit her peak, she was surprised how easily she reached it, but in all honesty, she had a good idea why, and it wasn’t how long it had been since she last got off. “Fuckin...Delilah~” Anna whispered to herself as she jerked her horsecock, her head flaring as her medial ring swelled in turn. She stifled her grunting moan as she came into the shower, the drain gargling the thick white fluid as the water struggled to wash it away.

“Why…” Anna didn’t feel guilty, she was mostly just curious. Delilah was, for lack of a better term, a total bitch, and Anna hated that...so why was she so turned on by her personality? She panted as she felt her heart slow down, her cock slowly coming down from its quicky pleasure. “Well, at least I’m not pent up now.” Anna stood up, careful not to hit her head on showerhead as she actually went back to cleaning as she intended. “Ah...much better.” When she finally finished she stepped out of the shower, her soft cock and large balls dangling halfway down her thigh, proud and huge.

Anna’s hooves clacked against the tiles of the bathroom as she stepped from the shower, wrapping a large towel around her. She wiped the mirror off, looking herself over, giving a smirk as she went to leave. “Took you long enough.” Delilah shoved right past Anna as she opened the door, the small fox barely coming up to Anna’s chest...if even that.

“Ugh...what’s that smell?” Anna bit her lip, trying to scoot past Delilah as the fox turned back on her. “Is that your fur? For god’s sake you need to shower more often if…” Delilah’s voice trailed off as she looked to Anna’s chest, then down between her legs, then back up.

“Heh, y-yeah, no problem.” Anna quickly pushed past, almost knocking Delilah over as she closed the bathroom door and held it shut. She waited, almost terrified, until she heard the shower start and she let go. “Well...here’s hoping every day ain’t like that.” ~~~

Thankfully for Anna, they didn’t. And honestly, Delilah was only among the very few people that gave Anna hell, but even then, they were few and far between. Her professors were amazing, she hadn’t made any new friends yet but at least she hadn’t made enemies. Almost two months had passed, and Anna was sitting in her room, typing out a project on her computer as Delilah came out of the bathroom all dolled up.

“Where ya headed to?” Delilah grabbed her purse from her bed, checking herself in the mirror one final time, making sure she was looking as good as she thought she did. Anna had to bite her lip at the sight of Delilah, she really was a beautiful vixen, if not a bitch at times. Her dress was bright red, hugged her body extremely well, accentuating what little curves her body had, but she pulled it off extremely well

“Party. My boyfriend is going to meet me there. Don’t wait up.” She smirked as she looked over her shoulder at Anna. “Not like you know what it's like to have fun~” Anna wasn’t sure what Delilah meant by that, but that smirk alone was enough to make the poor ox get flustered in an instant. Anna looked down to her laptop immediately, trying not to let Delilah see her blush. The fox chuckled as she made for the door, “Don’t get too caught up in your laptop. It is Valentine’s afterall, so go have some fun.”

The door opened and closed, and Anna was left alone in the dorm, sitting on her bed with her laptop. “Maybe she’s right. I might need to head out...or i could jus jerkoff here and call it that~” Anna chuckled at the idea, before shaking her head and continuing typing. “Nah, ah gotta finish mah report. Fun comes latah.” Anna tried to be responsible, not like she wasn’t, but still, she wanted to keep her good impressions and favors.

The night dragged on, with Anna continuing to work on her report, with shocking speed and success. “Damn...ah’m just about done. Hmm, ah might be able ta jerk off after all.” Anna double checked her progress, checked the time, and with a satisfied chuckle saved and closed the document, before going to her browser. “Lesse...what to watch…”

Anna bit her lip as she searched up some porn, her cock already starting to rise out of its sheath. “Ooo, thas a good one.” Anna chuckled as she clicked on the video, moving her laptop off her lap so her cock could be free. ‘Small fox railed by a horse’ definitely fit her own little personal fantasies, and she was eager to get started.

“Mother fucker!” Anna jumped as the door was slammed open, she closed her laptop and threw a blanket over herself, covering her cock. Delilah slammed the door shut, chucking her purse against the wall where it plopped onto her bed. “That fucking shit-breathed numbnutted fuckbrained git. Who the everloving fuck does that cunt-arsed wanker think he is!?”

Anna was shocked by the ball of fury that was Delilah, the small fox almost frothing as she was fuming, stomping around in her heels, her fur bristling and eyes almost seeming red with rage. "I come to see him after months, MONTHS of not seeing him. And how does he greet me? With a fucking Slag cunt around both arms, beaming and saying 'oi luv, wanna have a proper foursome?' Who the fuck just shows up and asks that? To your fucking girlfriend who was in love with you and stayed loyal as promised!?"

Anna had no idea what to do or say, so she just sat there, laptop in hand, her semi hard cock covered up, blushing beneath her fur at the fiery vixen. "So me, being an actual good person tells him to sod off, we are done. And that git, that FUCKING dipshit tosspot git, tells me its MY fault he needed to find some slags to get his knob wet? Me! The girl who simply wanted to better herself. It's MY fault I don't want to sit on daddy's trust fund and muck about with whores around the entire world!"

Anna was glad her bangs acted like a one way mirror over her eyes, she could see out, but Delilah couldn’t see in. Anna was looking Delilah up and down, secretly turned on and admiring the furious foxgirl. She was glad she was able to keep her laptop down on her cock, or else Delilah would get a faceful of Anna’s secret. Unfortunately...something Anna had forgotten about, started to real its ugly face.

“Ooh fuck your cock is so big!” Ana froze, as her laptop screamed out the video she had pulled up. She had completely forgotten about it, and had assumed closing her laptop would stop it...it didn’t. “Fuck yeah baby rail me~” Delilah blinked, caught offguard by the moans of lust and sounds of sex coming from Anna’s laptop. The fox stared down the ox, neither one making a move or a sound, listening to the porn emanating from the laptop.

“Anna...are you single?” The ox gulped at the question, seeing the look in Delilah’s eyes. She was angry, furious, she had been cheated on and treated so badly, right now she mostly wanted revenge and the best way to get that was sex. Despite that, she didn’t make a move, she waited for Anna to answer.

“N-no. ah, ah mean yeah. Ah’m single. No one ah uh…ye ah’m single.” Delilah chuckled as she stepped closer to Anna, the small fox still eyelevel with the ox, despite Anna sitting on the bed.

“Well, would you like to ditch the porn and spend the night together? It is Valentine’s afterall, and we’re roommates~” Delilah’s face turned up into a smirk as she got closer and closer to Anna, and she had no idea what to say. On one hand, she knew that Delilah was mostly angry and spiteful, and was probably unsure herself. But on the other hand, Anna was beyond horny and aroused by Delilah’s ranting. Something about this spitfire fox was fulfilling something for Anna that she didn’t know she needed. “You can say no. I won’t force you.” For some reason, that was enough for Anna.

“Ah...Ah’m game for that. But uh...ya gotta know sumthn’ about me first.” Anna pushed her laptop aside, setting it on her bedside table, the sound of porn still blaring from it. Anna took a deep breath, before pulling away the blanket covering her cock, letting her organ hit the open air.

Her huge cock was at about half mast, almost a full foot long already, thick as her forearm, and dripping with precum. Her balls were swollen and plump, almost looking like they were throbbing, eager to pump cum out of them. Anna closed her eyes, her heart racing, and her breath coming out in short gasps, waiting for what Delilah had to say. “You were hiding this behemoth from me?” Anna opened her eyes slowly, a lustful grin on Delilah’s lips as she wrapped her dainty hands around her shaft.

Anna gasped, arching her back as her hands dug into her mattress. “Don’t worry luv, I won’t judge you, on one condition.” Anna gulped, her cock throbbing as it grew beneath Delilah’s touch, her heart racing so fast she felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. “You do what I say tonight. When i say moan, you moan, when I tell you to fuck me, you don’t ask if i can handle it, you just fuck me. Am I understood?”

Anna nodded, biting her lip. “W-well...okay. B-but safeword is potato, okay?” Delilah chuckled as she leaned closer to Anna, squeezing her cock, eliciting another moan from the ox.

“Very well, now, let’s see how...obedient, you american country girls are~” Anna was, well, she was ecstatic. Something about how commanding Delilah was, despite being probably almost two feet shorter and less than half Anna’s weight, was turning Anna on so much. Delilah leaned down, opening her maw and taking the head of Anna’s cock into her mouth, and Anna nearly came at the sensation. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her hands balling into fists as she let out a shocked gasp. Delilah chuckled with the cock inside of her mouth, her tongue running around the shaft as her teeth gently dug into the sensitive flesh

“Oh fuck!” Anna cried as her balls tensed up, yet she managed to hold her orgasm back, only spurting a few ropes of precum straight into Delilah’s mouth.

The fox quickly pulled off, coughing slightly as precum dripped from her maw. “Well, it seems someone likes being bitten. How kinky~” Anna whimpered as Delilah jerked her cock with one hand, her small hands not even wrapping halfway around the massive organ. “Tell me, what got you into Oxford? I’m curious to see how well you can speak when stimulated~”

“Ah...ah invented somethin.” Anna gasped as Delilah squeezed her cock, her claws gently digging into Anna’s cock. “I made uh...a suit to uh...mmm, help folks with m-muscular...dystrophy!” Anna threw her head back snorting and moaning as Delilah dug her claws in deeper, not enough to break skin, but just enough to hurt, or in Anna’s case, feel so good.

“Wait, you mean that MD-Suit on international news like...months back?” Anna nodded her head, clenching her eyes and teeth from the pleasure. “Well, I’ll be damned, you are far smarter than i thought you were. Then you should be good at answering my next questions.” Anna whimpered, Delilah had total control over her...and she loved it.

“Now, do you want to fuck me?” Anna whimpered, biting her lip and nodding her head. “I thought so. Now, second question. How big is your dick?”

“Ah...aaaaah!” Anna was about to answer, but of course Delilah squeezed her cock, stopping her from answering. “Ah’m like...t-two feet~” Now it was Delilah’s turn to bite her lip, letting out an aroused hiss as she stared down at the massive slab of meat. “You actually were hiding a true monster from me. Naughty girl~”

“Ah...ah’m sorry.” Delilah chuckled ass he released Anna’s cock, giving the ox a moment to breathe. “What are...uh…” Anna’s words caught as Delilah stood up, turned around, and showed her back to Anna. The fox looked over her shoulder, and Anna immediately got the hint, lifting her hands up and undoing Delilah’s dress.

Anna had the dress undone quickly, and Delilah let out a tiny growl as she let it drop off her shoulders. “Tell me how much you want me to turn around~” Delilah chuckled to herself, watching Anna’s shoulders drop as the ox seemed to admit defeat.

“P-please Delilah. C-can i uh...see your front?” Delilah chuckled even more, her tail swishing to the said, letting Anna see her small rear.

“More. plead more for the honor to see my tits. Pervy little ox~” Delilah was enjoying the absolute control she had over Anna. The ox could easily taken command of the situation, she could have taken Delilah against her will, but she wasn’t that kind of brute, and they both knew that.

“Please Ma’am. I want to see your beautiful tits!” That was perfect. Delilah snickered as she turned around, swaying her hips seductively as she held her hands to her side. Anna was absolutely lusting over the fox in front of her. Her petite body, with breasts that would be the perfect handful, all in all, Delilah had a perfect body.

“Now, this is where the real fun begins~” Delilah moved closer to Anna, her eyes filled with lust and her teeth bared through her smile. “Now, listen to me closely.” Delilah crawled up onto the bed, her small body moving lithely as she sat atop Anna’s cock, pushing the massive organ back under her weight. Anna whimpered, she could feel Deililah’s pussy grind against her shaft, particularly against her medial ring, and made her buck her hips in arousal.

Delilah reached her hand up, taking Anna by surprise by grabbing hold of one of her horns, pushing her head back. Delilah definitely didn’t have the strength to force Anna’s head back, but with hour submissive Anna was to her, Anna was eager to move however she wanted. With her other hand, Delilah brushed Anna’s hair to the side, getting the first good look at her beautiful emerald eyes.

Delilah stopped for a moment, blushing beneath her fur at Anna’s eyes. She blinked, shaking her head before continuing. “I want you to know that I can handle it. We only stop if I use the safe word. Understand?” Anna nodded, “Good.” Delilah leaned forward, and much to Anna’s surprise, placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They shared the embrace for a few moments, before Delilah lifted herself up, breaking their kiss as Anna’s cock stood up with her.

Time slowed down for Anna, her breath catching in her throat as she felt the tip of her cock poke against Delilah’s pussy. The fox gyrated her hips, rubbing her pussy around on the tip of Anna’s cock. “Keep your voice down by the way, we don’t want to annoy the entire dorm~” With that, Delilah gritted her teeth, letting out a small snarl as she used Anna’s horns to pull herself down on the pillar of a cock.

“Aaaaah!” Anna cried out as she felt her cock push inside of a hole far tighter than she ever imagined. She’d used a couple toys before, but none of them lasted long, for obvious reasons. But none of them were even close to the genuine thing. “Fuck~”

“Amazing isn’t it?” Delilah chuckled as she continued to pull herself down on Anna’s cock, her stomach bulging from the massive organ inside of her. She stopped when she had, well she couldn’t tell how much of the cock was inside her, but she knew it wasn’t much compared to how much there was. She looked down, seeing her normally taught stomach bulging out, her organs straining to move and make room.

“Are you...okay?” Delilah let out a bemused sigh, even when lost in pleasure, Anna was still worried for Delilah. “Do ya need me to-” Anna was cut off as Delilah moved her hand away from Anna’s horn to her nose ring, hooking a finger in it and pull the ox’s face close to her own.

Delilah pushed her forehead against Anna’s managing to peak through the curtain of hair to Anna’s eyes. “Enough out of you. I told you, we don’t stop until I say so. If I move slow, that just means I want to move slow. Now, feel this.” Delilah pulled away, letting go of Anna’s nosering, before taking her other hand and grabbing Anna’s wrist. She pulled her hand up, placing it on the bulge Anna’s cock made in her stomach. “Feel that? That’s your cock. Stretching me. Bulging me. FUCKING me. I’m quivering right now with how good it feels. And i want you to understand, even if barely, how it feels for me.”

Anna was breathing heavily, as if she had been working at 200% back home on the farm. Delilah bit her lip as she pushed herself down on Anna’s cock once more, and anna understood what the vixen meant. She could feel her own cock through Delilah’s stomach. Feel it stretch further and further into Delilah’s body. Rearranging her organs, and probably a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Understand now?” Anna nodde, unable to take her eyes off the sight of her cock bulging Delilah’s body. “You know, its supposedly the year of the Ox, if you believe in that.” Anna blinked, raising her head to look at Delilah, who had taken both hands and cupped Anna’s face. “They say Oxen are hard workers. Emotional. Loyal. And amazing lovers.” Anna shivered at the words. Delilah smiled as she pushed Anna’s hair up, seeing her eyes once more. “Care to prove if that last one is true?”

Something in Anna snapped, and the Ox brought her hands to Delilah’s waist and in a motion oddly fluid for someone of her size, flipped the two of them over. Delilah now had her back on the bed, with Anna hunched over her, her cock still buried inside of the fox’s pussy. “Do it.” That command was just what Anna was begging internally for, as she shoved her powerful hips forward, forcing more of her titanic cock inside of the small fox.

Delilah hissed, her eyes clamping shut as she wrapped her legs around Anna’s waist...or as far as they could go anyways. Her hands came to Anna’s back, her claws digging into the Ox’s fur, giving her the slightest pinch of pain. But they both wanted this, so Anna simply pulled back, and shoved herself right back in, managing even more of her cock inside of Delilah’s already overstuffed pussy.

“Yes! Fuck me like a brute!” Anna closed her eyes, clenching her jaw as she did just like she was commanded. Her hands gripped Delilah’s hips like a vice, yet somehow never more than was needed. While she pulled her cock out just enough to get the perfect length to slam back in. her massive body felt like a truck ramming into Delilah’s pussy and body. She would feel this for days, but she didn’t want anything else in this one moment. Her claws dug in deeper to Anna’s back fur, it felt so good.

Anna was lost in her lust, yet she also was worried in the back of her mind. She didn’t want to hurt Delilah, but that wasn’t the main thing she thought of. No, there was something else in her mind as she railed the dominant fox. Anna had never experienced an emotion like this, lust she knew just fine, going into heat was a common yearly occurrence for the entire family, yet this was different. Was this love?

“Delilaaaah~” Delilah opened her eyes, her face flushing as she looked at Anna above her. The Ox was panting in agonizing arousal, hell, Delilah swore she saw steam shoot from Anna’s nose, but she may have just been seeing things. Anna opened her eyes, her tempo of fucking never changing as she hung her head, her eyes visable past her bangs. She looked into Delilah’s eyes, the two sharing this close, intimate moment that neither of them expected to happen.

“Yes...Anna?” Delilah had to pace her breaths, she could feel her orgasm rising. Of course, she’d never admit that she had came several times already, but that wasn’t quite important. She could tell Anna wanted to say something, and to be honest, she had a couple things to say of her own.

“Ah...ah think ah might...be in love with ya.” Delilah’s face went blank as the words went into her ears, jostling around inside of her head. Anna was sincere, Delilah could see it in her eyes. This Ox, this big, shy, clumsy, and complete opposite of herself Ox, was in love with her. Delilah had...she had forgotten what love actually was. She lusted plenty of times, but this moment that started as anger, that lead to pity then to lust, had evolved into something more.

Delilah chuckled, closing her eyes as her body was rocked back and forth by Anna’s motions. Would this even last? Delilah thought it over for a brief few seconds, before opening her eyes and looking into Anna’s. “I think I feel the same way~” To Anna...that was the greatest sentence she could ever have hoped to hear.

Without a moments warning, Anna dug her arms beneath Delilah, holding the fox in a tight hug as she thrusted her hips forward one final time. The fox felt Anna’s cockhead flare inside of her moments before she unleashed her torrent of cum...and it was beautiful. Her eyes fluttered as Anna lay still, their bodies tightly hugged together, the only real movement was Anna’s balls tightening and loosening with every rope she shot into the fox.

And as quickly as it had started...it was over. In some ways Delilah was disappointed, but at the same time she felt more pleased than she ever had before. Anna’s body went limp as she fell onto the bed, panting as her cock started to calm down. Delilah was panting in pure ecstasy in turn, her arms falling off of Anna’s back, bits of her fur caught in her hands.

“That...was the best sex I’ve ever had. Would you like to-” Delilah stopped the moment she heard Anna snoring. Delilah couldn’t help but chuckle. Sure, she would have loved to go more, but seeing as how hard Anna went, and how large she was in all regards, it was best to call it here. After all, Delilah had a lot of training to do before she could fit every inch of Anna’s cock inside of her.

Delilah could feel sleep calling for her, she would take a shower in the morning, for now she wanted to rest. However, fate seemed determined to throw her one more curveball, as she heard her phone go off. She looked over, seeing it on the floor in her pile of a dress. “Odd, I swore I had it in my purse.” Regardless, she somehow managed to reach her hand over the edge of the bed just far enough to clutch her phone in her fingers, obviously unable to move Anna’s body on top of her.

It was him. The bastard had the nerve to text her. After everything, he did and said.

_ ‘Hey love. I know I said some things, but when I think on it. I can’t live without you.’ _

Delilah scowled at her phone, she would love to tear into him, but as Anna let out a particularly loud snore, the anger disappeared. This was her ticket to happiness. Not some asshole who just thought with his dick. Sure, both Anna and Delilah had thought with their sexual organs above anything else tonight, but they had actually gotten something out of it besides temporary pleasure. Delilah smirked as her free hand came up on the other side of Anna, stroking the ox’s hair as she typed her response.

_ 'Fuck off. And don’t message me again.’  _ And she blocked him. Tossing her phone to the floor she laid her head back and closed her eyes. As she started to drift to sleep, Anna moved around, laying on her side and pulling Delilah into her, spooning her. Delilah had the best sleep of her life.


End file.
